


Unlocked

by its_just_us_here



Series: Dom!Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chastity Kink, Cock Cage, Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, dom!Reid, sub!Morgan, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_us_here/pseuds/its_just_us_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finally takes off Derek's cock cage. (Can be read as a stand alone, or as part two of "Locked.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part two of Locked but I decided to post it as a standalone because I actually like it a lot better than the first part. *shrug* If I get enough comment love, I could be convinced to keep writing dom!Reid things...

As soon as they walked through the door of their apartment Friday night, Derek spun around so his back was against the wall, reaching out for Spencer’s beltloops and pulling him in forcefully. Their lips crashed together in a haphazard sort of way, Derek snaking his strong arms around Spencer’s tiny waist, tugging their bodies flush together. Spencer planted his right hand on the wall by Derek’s head while the other floated to Derek’s hip, holding them close. He was enjoying Derek’s desperation and laughed into the kiss before Derek pulled away and pleaded - quietly but urgently - “ _Please_.”

Derek had been locked in a chastity cage for the past week. Spencer, on the other hand, had not been practicing chastity during that time, and used the key to Derek’s cock cage as leverage to ensure that all his demands were met. On Saturday, he made Derek get on his knees on the kitchen floor to suck him off while they made dinner. On Sunday, Derek rimmed him from behind, teasing Spencer’s hole with his tongue while Spencer jerked himself to climax. On Monday, Spencer straddled Derek in bed and made him hold a dildo where his erection would be, riding it until he came all over Derek’s stomach. With each day, Spencer found new and ever more creative ways to get off without the aid of his partner’s cock, but finally it was Friday night: The night that Spencer had promised to take the cage off.

“Please… what?” Spencer replied with a smirk.

Derek could only let out a frustrated groan as he buried his face in Spencer’s neck, thrusting his hips forward pointedly.

Spencer laughed again. A better dom would demand a proper answer, he thought to himself, but he also knew how much he had tortured Derek that week and took pity. “Turn around, put your hands on the wall, and wait for me,” Spencer whispered into Derek’s ear. He was quick to comply, raising his forearms and planting them firmly on the wall above his head.

Spencer disappeared, but only for a moment. When he returned, Derek could hear him setting down a chair out of sight behind him, and then placing two objects on top of it.

“You’ve been so good this week,” Spencer praised.

“Thank you, sir,” Derek replied dutifully. His voice was gravelly and dripping with arousal.

“This has been a fun new experiment for us, hasn’t it?” Spencer asked, but it was rhetorical, and before Derek could respond he continued, “I have one more experiment I want to try before I find that key you’re so anxious for.”

Derek didn’t respond. His dick was straining against its steel cage; he was nervous about Spencer’s next “experiment,” but that helplessness only served to fuel his arousal. He knew he was totally at Spencer’s mercy, a thought that always made him feel totally safe - he trusted Spencer completely - and extremely horny.

Spencer reached for the hem of Derek’s shirt, pulling it free from his belt and tugging it upwards. “Off,” he demanded brusquely. Derek complied, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside before returning his arms to the wall.

Spencer stepped closer into Derek’s space, muttering into his ear, “Shoes.” Derek’s weight shifted as he toed off his shoes and socks while Spencer’s hands worked on Derek’s belt and fly. His pants fell to the floor and Derek stepped out of them, now standing against the wall in only his boxer briefs.

Reaching around, Spencer palmed Derek’s cock through the fabric of his underwear, relishing the feeling of the steel cage keeping his dick limp. Spencer’s breath was hot on the back of Derek’s neck where he planted light kisses and nibbled softly, still stroking Derek idly. Finally, Spencer bit down on Derek’s shoulder as he pulled down his boxers, the older man now completely naked and vulnerable in front of him.

“You’re a big guy, Derek. Strong and powerful. But you don’t even get to touch yourself when you want to, hm?” Spencer’s voice was soft in his ear, and in a way that was more menacing than when he was barking out orders at him. “I have complete control over your cock, don’t I?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek replied.

“And you like it that way, don’t you?” Spencer continued.

“Yes, sir,” came Derek’s answer again.

Spencer took a step back to retrieve the lube he had placed on the chair earlier, getting two of his fingers nice and slick. He trailed a gentle hand down Derek’s back, dipping his fingers between Derek’s cheeks. Before getting to his hole, Spencer gave a soft kiss to the base of Derek’s neck, murmuring reassuringly, “Just my fingers,” and pausing briefly. Derek gave a quick nod. Given his past, Derek had asked Spencer to always give him a chance to consent before anal penetration, even during dom/sub play. Derek had never once said no when Spencer asked, but the question itself was a reminder that Spencer would always respect his limits, and both men were comforted by it.

Spencer used his his index finger to massage Derek’s hole before pushing inside, slowly at first. He ran his other hand reassuringly up and down Derek’s ribcage, allowing him time to adjust. After a few moments, Spencer started to thrust his finger in and out. When Derek started to push back eagerly, he paused and worked in the second finger. Once inside, he crooked his fingers up, knowing exactly where to find what he was looking for… Derek’s sudden moan confirmed it. Spencer padded Derek’s prostate for a few seconds before pulling out slightly.

Keeping his fingers inside Derek, Spencer rummaged with his other hand to retrieve the second item from the chair. Derek could hear the vibrations before he suddenly felt them against the steel cage on his dick. The vibrator made the whole rigid cage shake and Derek’s vision went blurry from the sensation. His head fell forward, hitting the wall with a small thud.

“Oh Go-- oh my God… fuck, Spence…” Derek quickly became incoherent. When Spencer pressed down firmly on his prostate, Derek screamed. His hips were thrusting back and forth, not sure which way to move to seek stimulation.

“God, fuck… Spencer… Please, I’m gonna… I can’t… Can I…?” Derek was panting, his hands balled up into fists, his words punctuated by loud, desperate moans that were devolving into whimpers.

Spencer was pretty sure he had never seen Derek this far gone and was feeling rather proud of himself. “You were such a good boy this week, Derek. You come whenever you need to,” Spencer said calmly as he began wiggling the fingers that were pressed up against Derek’s prostate. The contrast of Spencer’s composure to Derek’s desperate writhing somehow made him even more aroused, and not long after getting Spencer’s permission, he was spilling out of his cage and dripping onto the floor with a loud grunt.

Spencer was quick to pull away his fingers and the vibrator, wrapping his arms around Derek’s stomach from behind, planting small kisses up and down his neck and jaw. Derek’s chest was still heaving and he punched the wall while letting out a frustrated cry. “Hmmm, what’s the matter, baby?” Spencer asked, his mouth moving against the skin on Derek’s neck.

Letting out a dry chuckle, Derek responded, “Shit, that wasn’t satisfying at all... I’m still so fucking horny, God, please, I need you to touch me…”

Derek could feel Spencer’s lips curl into a smile against his skin. “You know I love it when you beg.”

Pulling back and reaching for his hips, Spencer signaled for Derek to turn around. Face to face again, Spencer pressed up against Derek and leaned in for a kiss. Derek could feel Spencer’s erection move against him as their tongues mingled. As Spencer lazily caressed Derek’s bicep with one hand, he reached into his pocket with the other and finally pulled out the infamous key. He pulled back and held it up in front of Derek’s face. His eyes lit up at the sight.

Spencer and Derek were looking each other right in the eye, Spencer holding the key a few inches between them. “Undo my belt,” Spencer demanded.

Derek’s fingers had never moved so quickly. His belt undone and their eyes still locked, Spencer instructed next, “Undo my fly and pull my cock out.”

Derek did as he was told, unbottoning Spencer’s slacks, gently tugging down the waistband of his boxers, and taking his dick in his hand.

“Get me close,” Spencer whispered.

Derek’s hand started working quickly and efficiently, pumping Spencer’s cock, using every trick he knew to get his boyfriend close to orgasm as quickly as possible. Spencer was trying desperately to maintain control, but Derek was too good, and his breath hitched as Derek dragged his palm over the head of his cock.

Spencer let his head fall back with a moan. “Good… Der-- fuck, yes. Good.”

His fingers trembled only slightly as he reached the key down and finally freed Derek from his cage, tossing it aside. Derek’s hand slowed but never left Spencer’s erection as Spencer made quick work of the rest of his clothes, pulling off a sweater vest and a button down and an undershirt before stepping out of his pants and shoes. Derek was already rock hard from watching Spencer undress, causing Spencer to smirk when his hand returned to Derek’s dick.

After that, they lost all pretense of dom and sub as their hands worked furiously, their bodies rocking against each other, sloppy kisses and sharp bites, desperately grasping for skin. They were moaning and panting and swearing, both men sweaty, and they locked eyes as they came within seconds of each other. For a while they stood still, foreheads touching, breathing together. Spencer leaned against Derek as he snaked his arms up around Derek’s neck. Derek wrapped one arm around his tiny genius and reached the other up to stroke his hair. “You’re so good to me,” Derek murmured into his hair.

Spencer smiled. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you, too,” Derek replied.


End file.
